


Impractical Thrills

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Episode 1x10, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Introspection, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, Caitlin thinks about what happened and what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impractical Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[The Flash (2014), Caitlin Snow(/Barry Allen),](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/586914.html?thread=81588130#t81588130)_
> 
> _Wide awake in bed, words in my brain,_  
>  _"Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?"_  
>  _Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means_
> 
> I wanted to do something after seeing the new episode, and this is what happened.

* * *

Somehow, despite everything, she wasn't afraid.

Lying awake in her bed, her mind was full of too many things, too many questions without enough answers. She had her fears and worries about Ronnie, about project F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. and all the implications of it, but there was more.

She'd been taken. Kidnapped.

She should want to get far away from all of this. That was the sensible thing to do. Leave the superhero stuff to Barry because he was a metahuman and because she was too smart to get caught up in all this because she _knew_ the risks. She was a scientist. She saw the readings. She knew that Barry was pushing himself too far, that he would get hurt, that he had been. And Ronnie...

He had come into her life, disrupted the predictable. He had changed her routine, made it so she never knew what was coming, and she'd thought she missed the predictable. Then when she thought he was gone, she had missed the chaos he'd created in her life.

Was that what it was with Barry? The chaos? Was that the reason she liked being a part of his superhero team? The reason why she was secretly thrilled that she'd been taken because she mattered to the Flash?

In the suit, Barry was a hero. Out of the suit, he was a sweetheart. A bit naïve, too eager to please, and always late, but he was almost perfect. 

She'd thought she wouldn't let anyone in after what happened to Ronnie, and Ronnie was alive, so she shouldn't, but she thought Barry might have gotten in anyway.

And she wasn't sure she wanted to get him out.


End file.
